Assimétrico
by Takkano
Summary: Embora a mesma paixão pelo esporte os unisse, Gion sabia melhor do que ninguém que, praticamente tudo entre eles, era diferente.
1. Fora de hora

O primeiranista e aspirante a "asa" do time de rugby da escola Jinko, sempre foi considerado por todos, muito agitado, briguento, e indisciplinado. Não costumava seguir as limitações impostas a ele por sua falta de conhecimento e experiência no esporte. Às vezes, queria simplesmente fazer tudo, participar de tudo, dar _tackle_ em todo mundo, e sempre seguir apenas a sua forma de fazer as coisas.

Porém, ninguém ali tinha realmente noção do tamanho da ousadia de Kenji Gion. E, quando Iwashimizu dizia a Gion que ele deveria ter um mínimo de bom senso, nem imaginou o quão certo estava.

Já era quase hora do almoço. Todos os times de rugby já se dirigiam até as pousadas a espera da refeição mais importante do dia. Mas, Gion, sabia que um jogador em particular, sempre se atrasava para se reunir ao time na hora do rango. Agora, o aspirante a asa com pouco mais de 1,60 m, estava ali, sentado bem na porta da lojinha de crepes, a espera do tal jogador.

Gion pensava em como fazer uma abordagem. Sim, porque ficar apenas ali parado, barrando a entrada do outro, não seria lá um modo muito agradável de começar as coisas. No mínimo, receberia um olhar mortal e um "saia do meu caminho, tampinha!"; isso, se não fosse simplesmente chutado antes. Talvez se começasse a sentir um pouco de tontura e desmaiasse ali, teria a sorte de ser levado nos braços, de volta à pousada. Gion balançou a cabeça deixando aquela ideia absurda de lado; provavelmente acabaria sendo usado de tapete pelo outro jogador.

Ficou tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que, assim que abriu os olhos, deu de cara com um gigante de mais 1,90 m de altura o observando.

Zanba Ryujin estava ali, parado, com sua típica "cara de poucos amigos".

— Yo! - como Gion não parava de encará-lo, Zanba não viu outra opção senão cumprimentá-lo.

— O… Oi! - Gion acabou demonstrando muita felicidade com apenas um simples "oi".

— Uh, então… - Zanba parecia procurar as palavras. – … será que já nos vimos antes? - o gigante realmente não se lembrava do garoto, mas, como ele continuava a sorrir feito bobo, achou educado perguntar.

— Ah, sim! Eu e meu colega de time, fomos uma vez até Ryoin ver vocês jogarem. - Gion parecia ostentar uma expressão de ansiedade em ser reconhecido pelo outro. – Sou Kenji Gion, da Jinko.

— Oh, me lembrei de você agora. Aquele dia vocês estavam espionando. - Gion sorriu de orelha a orelha, embora negasse que estivessem mesmo espionando. – Você é o cara que adora o Sekito; o fã número um dele.

— Não, não! Ele não é o meu jogador favorito.

— Não? Mas ele disse, que você mesmo falou que se inspirou nele para ser asa.

— É, ele é incrível, mas, tem um outro jogador que eu gosto bem mais. - Gion ficou torcendo para Zanba não conseguir enxergar lá de cima, o tom vermelho do seu rosto.

— É da Ryoin?

— Sim ele é sim. - agora Gion sentia seu estômago revirar.

— O Kokuto, irmão do Sekito?

— Iee, iee!

— Kotaro, o nosso capitão?

— Não. - Gion começava a demonstrar sinais de irritação com a falta de autorreconhecimento de Zanba.

— Então eu desisto, não sei quem é.

— É… é você! - Gion quase que sussurrou aquilo. – Você é o meu jogador favorito.

— Eu? - Zanba pareceu realmente surpreso. – Mas, eu não faço nada de mais. Não sou rápido como o Sekito, ou entrosado como o Kokuto, e muito menos genial como o Kota-san. - Zanba pareceu um pouco deprimido. – Tudo o que eu faço é varrer o campo dando _tackles_ em todo mundo.

— Uhoo, eu sei! Vi seus _tackles_ e eles são incríveis. Eu também adoro dar _tackles_ , queria ser forte e grande como você, Zanba… -kun? Posso te chamar assim? - agora sim Gion tinha certeza de que estava muito vermelho.

— Agora sim faz sentido você gostar tanto assim de mim. E claro, pode me chamar de Ryu, se você quiser.

Gion sentiu tanta alegria, que teve que se esforçar para não desmaiar de verdade.

A porta da loja de crepes se abriu, fazendo Gion tombar pateticamente para trás, caindo nos pés das duas mulheres que saíram dali.

— Desculpem garotos, estamos fechando para o almoço. Se tivessem chegado pelo menos há uns 10 minutos antes, teria feito um delicioso crepe para cada um.

Gion gelou, vendo Zanba ali, parado, olhando triste para a porta da loja. É claro que tanto ele quanto Zanba, haviam chegado ali há muito mais que apenas 10 minutos. Mas, ele ficou tanto tempo conversando com Zanba que o fez perder a hora.

— Desculpe, Zanba! - Gion ficou realmente triste pelo outro. – A culpa foi toda minha.

— Não tudo bem, já estou até atrasado para o almoço. Vou voltar para a pousada.

Zanba acenou em despedida e saiu andando em direção aos alojamentos.

— RYU-SAN! - Gion gritou antes que o outro fosse embora. Sentiu mais uma vez, aquele frio horrível na barriga. – Será que você não gostaria de… sei lá… tipo… sair à noite para comer alguma coisa, como pedido de desculpas por isso? Eu pago!

Gion ficou esperando, desesperado, com medo de que Zanba se irritasse com ele por convidá-lo daquela forma estranha.

— Ok, passo lá pelas dez! - Gion ficou ali, paralisado de felicidade vendo o outro acenar enquanto sumia de vista.


	2. Nada a ver

O almoço já estava quase no fim quando Gion chegou à pousada.

O garoto, parecia feliz e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Talvez, não tivesse se decidido ainda como se sentir em relação a um possível novo encontro com o gigante de Ryoin. Embora toda a comida estivesse desaparecendo bem na sua frente, Gion permanecia em uma espécie de transe, como se não enxergasse um palmo diante seu nariz; e ouvir, muito menos.

– GION-KUN!

– PARE DE GRITAR, RAITA! - Sekizan acabou gritando ainda mais alto que o garoto, que, há vários minutos, chamava por Gion sem obter resposta alguma.

– OE, QUE GRITARIA TODA É ESSA? - Gion socou a mesa irritado quando se deu conta de que todo aquele barulho, desviava seus pensamentos de Zanba.

Sekizan se levantou furiosos, e acabou tendo que ser contido por Matsu e Hachioji.

Gion olhou em volta e viu que Raita e Iwashimizu o olhavam preocupados.

– O que foi?

– Gion, você tá no mundo da lua ou algo assim? Faz horas que eu to te chamando. - Raita empurrou uma tigela para Gion. – Aqui, isso foi o que restou do seu almoço.

– Ah, mas, isso aqui é a sobremesa! - Gion ficou furioso com a tigela de mousse de chocolate com morangos à sua frente.

– Desculpa, Gion-kun, mas foi tudo o que sobrou! - Iwashimizu colocou mais duas barrinhas de cereal sobre a mesa. – Aqui coma um pouco de cereal também.

– Se você não quiser, deixa que eu como! - Hirota já se debruçava sobre a sobremesa de Gion.

– Oe, eu vou comer, ainda estou com fome, sabia? - Gion começou a comer sem muita vontade, fazendo Hirota bufar irritado e sair dali. – Droga, eu nem gosto tanto assim de doce.

Embora Raita e Iwashimizu tentassem perguntar a Gion onde ele esteve antes do almoço, ele sempre se desviava de todas elas, perguntando sobre estratégias de jogo ou coisas assim; chegava até a repetir a mesma pergunta várias vezes.

Durante o treino da tarde, ficou ainda mais óbvio que havia acontecido algo com Gion.

O garoto parecia aéreo, lerdo e muito distraído, e o mais estranho; não deu um único tackle durante todo o treino. Assim que foi substituído, simplesmente sumiu, dizendo ao treinador que assistiria a um jogo treino de uma outra escola. E, à noite, até a hora da janta, mais uma vez, nada de Gion.

Quando finalmente todos terminaram de comer e começavam a se recolher, Gion passou feito um raio por eles, indo em direção ao quarto. Iwashimizu e Raita se olharam confusos e seguiram rápido atrás dele.

O quarto era dividido por Raita, Iwashimizu, Gion e, para desgosto de todos, com Oharano. Ali, tudo era uma bagunça só; um caos para ser mais exato. Apenas o espaço ocupado por Oharano, parecia pouco mais habitável. Mesmo assim, quando Gion entrou, jogou todas as suas coisas em várias direções diferentes, fazendo algumas voarem até Oharano, que recolhia roupas no chão.

– Qual é o problema de vocês, não sabem agir de forma civilizada?

– Oh desculpe Oharano, estou com muita pressa! - Gion correu em direção ao banheiro; se trancando lá dentro.

– Hum, animal! - Oharano jogou todas as peças de Gion de volta. - Raita e Iwashimizu chegaram logo atrás, despejando suas coisas por todo o quarto também. – Pronto, chegou o resto da manada!

– Oh Oharano, cade o Gion? Ele anda tão estranho ultimamente.

– Aquele troglodita foi tomar banho!

– OHHHH, SÉRIO? Viu só, Iwashimizu! O Gion? Tomando banho? - Raita se sentou simulando certa preocupação com o colega. – Eu sabia que ele não tava bem!

Enquanto Oharano arremessava as tralhas deixadas por Gion, uma coisa chamou sua atenção; o pequeno caderno de notas que Gion usava durante os treinos e jogos. O caderno em si, não era nada de mais. Mas, como caiu aberto no chão, um desenho acabou despertando o interesse do loiro. Foi só o primeiranista folhear algumas páginas para ter a nítida certeza de que Gion era muito mais estranho do que aparentava ser.

Em muitas das páginas, havia marcações, organogramas – muito mal feitos por sinal –, e inúmeras anotações sobre rugby. Nada incomum já que Gion parecia entender toda aquela bagunça. Tinha também, desenhos – bizarros, na opinião de Oharano – de algumas jogadas de rugby, mas, os mais suspeitos ali, eramuns dois ou três em que havia dois garotos de mãos dadas. Primeiro, Oharano aguçou sua visão ao máximo para ter mesmo certeza de que se tratava de dois garotos. Chegou a pensar que Gion estava apenas zoando alguns de seus colegas de time. Mesmo assim, existia uma nítida diferença de tamanho entre as figuras, o que acabou deixandoOharano crente de que se tratava de Gion e Iwashimizu. Mas, o garoto gigante do desenho, diferentemente de Gion, estava bem longe de se parecer com Imaishizumi; parecia forte e assustador.

– O que foi, Oharano-kun? Parece preocupado com algo. - Iwashimizu perguntou recebendo um olhar estranho de Oharano.

– Oe, Iwashimizu! Você e o tampinha estão tendo um caso ou algo assim?

Oharano perguntou tão naturalmente, que demorou um tempo até Iwashimizu, e Raita, que acabou escutando, entenderem o absurdo daquilo.

– O… Oharano-kun! - Iwashimizu ficou em choque.

– Oharano! Que tipo de pergunta absurda é essa? - Até Raita, que tinha o hábito de tirar proveito de qualquer brincadeira estranha, só para rir um pouco, pareceu se surpreender. – De onde você tirou um absurdo desse?

– Daqui! - Oharano estendeu o caderninho, mostrando o desenho de Gion.

Ai sim, foi inevitável que Raita começasse a rir feito louco. Iwashimizu arrancou o caderno das mãos de Oharano e ficou olhando abismado para o desenho.

Todo aquele alvoroço acabou chamando a atenção de Gion, que saiu ainda enrolado na toalha, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mal abriu a boca para perguntar o que era assim tão engraçado, quando viu Iwashimizu, todo vermelho, olhando para ele, enquanto segurava seu caderno de anotações nas mãos. A princípio achou tudo normal. Raita costumava se comportar daquela forma às vezes. Oharano continuava revirando os olhos entediado como sempre, e Iwashimizu era tímido, e ver o garoto ficar vermelho não era lá novidade. Olhou novamente para o caderno. Alguns segundos depois, finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Seu segredo foi sido descoberto.

– AH, MALDITOS O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO FUÇANDO NAS MINHAS COISAS? - Gion, super irritado, voou no caderno, arrancando ele das mãos de Iwashimizu. – Logo você, Iwashi?

Gion sentia vontade de chorar. Ficou parado ali próximo a porta, tremendo de raiva e de vergonha. Raita logo parou de rir.

– Desculpe, Gion-kun! A culpa não é do Iwashimizu. Ele nem sabia que você gostava dele, ou melhor, ninguém aqui sabia que você gostava de garotos. - Raita parecia muito sincero.

– AHHH? QUEM DISSE QUE EU GOSTO DO IWASHIMIZU?

– Você desenhou isso, seu burro! - Oharano apontou para o caderno nas mãos de Gion.

– E… eu não gosto de garotos, talvez só de um, em particular. - Gion parecia sussurrar aquilo.

– De mim, Gion-kun?

– JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É VOCÊ! - Gion estava furiosos com os três ali.

– Ah? Mas você desenhou dois garotos ai, eu espero que a figura gigante com você, seja mesmo um cara, porque se for uma garota, a coisa fica ainda mais bizarra.

– É UM GAROTO!

– Então você gosta mesmo de garotos, Gion? - Raita parecia querer voltar a rir.

– JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

– Mas eu sou um garoto, Gion-kun. - Iwashimizu ficou todo vermelho enquanto falava aquilo para Gion.

– QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR… N-Ã-O É V-O-C-Ê!

– Bom se não é o Iwashimizu, não conheço nenhum outro gigante no rugby além do Iwashi… a não ser o… - Oharano acabou rindo de si mesmo. – Não, isso seria impossível; nada a ver vocês dois.

– Q… quem? - Gion acabou ficando nervoso.

– Bom eu também pensei em alguém, mas, realmente, nem dá para imaginar os dois juntos.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a gerente de Jinko, bateu à porta.

Oharano foi lá abrir.

– Gion-kun! Parece que você tem visita. - A menina puxou um braço enorme, revelando a pessoa escondida ali, atrás da porta.


	3. Doce demais

Zanba ficou ali parado, com cara de paisagem, parecendo não se importar que os outros garotos o olhasse como a atração principal de um circo.

Embora todos estivessem surpresos com a presença do gigante de Ryoin ali, ninguém parecia mais nervoso que Gion. Mesmo que naquela hora, ele próprio tivesse feito o convite a Zanba, e o outro aceitado, ver o cara ali, todo arrumado esperando por ele, era mesmo de morrer; de amores, é claro.

— Ryu… - san? - Gion o chamou pelo nome, mais para ter certeza de que ele era mesmo real do que para ganhar atenção.

— RYU-SAN? - Oharano, Raita e Iwashimizu repetiram em coro a forma íntima com que Gion se dirigiu ao gigante de Ryoin.

— Gion. - finalmente Zanba o encarou com um leve sorriso até que bastante amigável. – A gente ainda vai? - Gion ficou parado feito um "dois de paus", com a boca aberta, como se esperasse que alguma coisa descente, além de ar, pudesse sair de lá. – Sair? Para comer? - Agora foi a vez de Zanba demonstrar um pouco de preocupação. Pensou se por um acaso teria se enganado com o convite.

— C… CLARO! A GENTE VAI SIM! - Gion gritou eufórico como costumava fazer, sempre que conseguia uma oportunidade de jogar nas partidas de rugby.

— E você vai assim? - Zanba sorriu, indicando a toalha ainda presa na cintura de Gion.

— Claro que não. Ele estava justamente se arrumando, antes de você chegar, né Gion-kun? - Raita deu uma cotovelada em Gion que permanecia imóvel, olhando para Zanba.

— Aqui, Gion você deixou sua roupa ali no banheiro, lembra? - Oharano fez um sinal discreto para que Gion o seguisse.

— Oh, é mesmo. E… eu já volto, espere ai Ryu-san. - Zanba apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Gion corria até o banheiro, sendo seguido por Oharano, Iwashimizu e Raita, que parecia eufórico.

— Garotos. Tão estranhos! - a gerente de Jinko sorriu nervosa, se perguntando se dizer a um garoto que garotos eram estranhos não era uma coisa meio sem noção.

Dentro do pequeno banheiro, Gion olhava curioso para a cara dos três colegas ali.

— Oharano, cadê a roupa que você disse?

— Acorda Gion, não tem roupa nenhuma, não sou seu estilista, idiota!

— Gion-kun a gente só queria saber… então é mesmo verdade; você tá saindo com o Zanba do Ryoin? Eu sabia, foi amor a primeira vista? - Raita estava a beira de um ataque de fangirl.

— Gion-kun, então você gosta mesmo de caras altos e tímidos, né?

— OE CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS! - os garotos voaram em Gion para fazê-lo parar de gritar, ou Zanba acabaria ouvindo tudo. – Oe tronco, eu já disse que não gosto… ah, deixa para lá. - Gion encarou Oharano por um tempo. – Oh, Oharano! Me ajuda ai vai; o que eu visto?

— Eu sei lá! Veste o que você tiver.

— Bom eu tenho o uniforme de rugby meio sujo, duas cuecas, uma sunga, três pares de meia, …

— Idiota! - Oharano se levantou do chão. – Raita, empresta aquela sua calça preta pro Gion.

— Eu não sei se serve, eu sou magro, o Gion é bem mais encorpado.

Oharano saiu pela porta. Raita ficou espiando.

— Raita, ele ainda tá lá, né? - Gion tentava olhar pela fresta da porta, mas, Iwashimizu e Raita bloqueavam totalmente sua visão.

— Ele está lá sim, Gion-kun! A Ume-chan está conversando com ele.

Depois de pouco tempo, Oharano voltou com uma camiseta cinza, e os tênis de Gion.

— Aqui esta camiseta é minha, é nova. A calça do Raita, parece que não serve mesmo, então peguei o seu short que você trocou hoje antes do jantar; ele tá legal. E seu tênis; taquei talco nele. Agora se veste logo que ele está com uma cara horrível, acho que tá irritado com a sua demora.

Gion se vestiu na velocidade da luz.

— E o que eu faço com o meu cabelo?

— Se toca Gion, quer uma presilha de florzinha para prender ele? - Oharano deu um tapa em Gion. – Tá ótimo assim, para de frescura. Você pode até estar saindo com um cara, mas, não se esqueça que é um também; anão!

— Ora seu…

Antes que Gion pudesse continuar a brigar, os garotos o "jogaram" para fora do banheiro.

Zanba estava sentado em uma cadeira próximo a porta, mas, assim que viu Gion ali, se levantou.

Foi ai que Gion pode reparar em como Zanba estava realmente bonito.

Ele usava uma camisa preta de mangas curtas, um jeans bem claro e meio surrado, com um tênis na mesma coloração do jeans. Um cheiro delicioso invadiu o olfato de Gion, fazendo-o corar; Zanba tinha passado bastante perfume.

— Gion, você já está pronto; podemos ir? - a voz grave do jogador o tirou de seu transe.

— Ah… claro! Deixa eu só pegar a minha… - uma mão saiu de dentro da porta do banheiro, estendendo a carteira para ele. Gion muito assustado, pegou a carteira da mão ali, que fez um pequeno sinal de "joia" e sumiu, fechando novamente a porta. – … carteira. - Gion sorriu amarelo de vergonha para Zanba, que apenas retribuiu, sorrindo também.

Os dois saíram do acampamento, sob olhares curiosos, de todos os outros jogadores ali na pousada. Gion não conseguia evitar de corar quando pensava no verdadeiro motivo que o levou a chamar Zanba para sair. Às vezes, ficava se perguntando se Zanba desconfiava de algo.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, mas não trocavam uma única palavra.

Depois de um bom tempo, Zanba parou de andar, chamando a atenção de Gion.

— O que foi, Ryu-san?

— Ah, a gente ia fazer o que mesmo?

— É… comer?

Zanba deu uma boa olhada em volta.

— Mas tá tudo fechado, não tem nada aqui.

Gion ficou apreensivo. Era verdade, não havia uma única loja aberta aquele horário. Mais uma vez, percebeu o descontentamento do gigante de Ryoin. Precisava de uma saída, e rápido.

— Olha, uma máquina de doces. - Gion mais uma vez ficou eufórico. – Deixa que eu pego um para você.

Os dois foram até a máquina. Zanba escolheu um doce qualquer.

Quando Gion abriu sua carteira, para pegar o dinheiro, levou um choque ao ver que ela estava lotada de preservativos; pelo menos uns três, caíram no chão. Gion ficou vermelho, e não dava para saber se era mais de vergonha ou de raiva. Aqueles três iriam pagar depois, por essa pegadinha de mau gosto.

— Legal você vir prevenido, Gion, mas, acho que isso não serve. - Zanba recolheu os preservativos do chão os entregando a Gion, que corou ainda mais.

— S… sério? Não serve? - Gion deu uma olhada nada discreta para o corpo de Zanba.

— Eu quis dizer que não servem para comprar doces. - Zanba acabou ficando um pouco desconfortável também. Zanba olhava distraído para um dos preservativos em sua mão.

Gion ignorou o fato de que ainda estava muito constrangido, e colocou o dinheiro na máquina, retirando o doce em seguida.

Os dois ficaram ali, parados. Zanba, sério, encarando o plástico brilhante do preservativo, e Gion, cada vez mais vermelho, vendo Zanba olhar para o objeto.

— E… então, você quer?

— O quê? - Zanba apertou nervoso o objeto em suas enormes mãos. Foi quando percebeu que Gion estava oferecendo o doce a ele. – Ah o doce.

— É… o doce.

Os dois voltaram ao acampamento do Jinko. Se setaram nas arquibancadas, porque Zanba não gostava de comer enquanto caminhava.

Depois de comer, o gigante de Ryoin enfiou a mão no bolso para guardar o papel do doce. Percebeu que tinha esquecido de devolver o preservativo a Gion. Achou melhor não tocar mais naquele assunto.

— Desculpa, Zanba. - Gion parecia desapontado.

— Hun? Pelo quê?

— Por estragar tudo. Primeiro, foi o seu crepe, e agora, só um doce estúpido e comum. Eu sei que você ama coisas doces.

— Gion, você me chamou para sair, como pedidos de desculpas, e pagou um doce para mim; não foi isso que você disse ontem, quando me convidou? E lembra que fui eu quem combinou o horário?

— É. É verdade. Então, tá tudo bem, né? - Gion sorriu doce para Zanba, que retribuiu mais uma vez.

— Eu gostei de você, Gion. Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheci até hoje. - Zanba se levantou e caminhou um pouco em direção a saída. Antes de ir embora, se virou para Gion. – E você tem razão, Gion-kun; eu amo coisas doces.


	4. Mais esperto que isso

— GYAGYAGYAGYA! GION-KUN!

— OE, PARE DE SER ESCANDALOSO, SEKITO!

Gion gritava mais alto que o menor dos irmãos Kirishima, enquanto tentava abafar com as mãos, os gritinhos histéricos do asa número um de Kanagawa.

Gion acabou contando ao garoto que estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo gigante de Ryoin, depois que, Sekito, confessou estar super a fim do capitão de Jinko.

— Desculpe, Gion-kun! É que eu sofri tanto com isso, achei que só eu era esquisito.

— Quem você tá chamando de esquisito?

— Ae o bando de esquisitos… - Raita subia as escadas com pressa. – Olha só quem tá vindo ai. - Sekizan vinha logo atrás de Raita, furioso. – Tá ferrado, Gion! - Raita lançou um olhar sombrio a Gion, mas, acabou rindo da expressão de pânico do primeiranista.

— GION! ENROLANDO DE NOVO PARA BATER PAPO? FOI PARA ISSO QUE TE DEI DISPENSA DO TREINO HOJE?

— Ah, mas eu nem pedi dispensa de treino nenhum, você que disse para eu vir aqui ver o Ryoin jogar!

— A culpa é do Raita, que disse que seria uma experiência boa para você vir aqui hoje!

Sekizan olhou para o garoto ao lado de Gion. Demorou um pouco para se dar conta de que se tratava do mais novo dos Kirishimas. – Sekito? Khirishima Sekito, o asa de Kanagawa? - Sekizan pareceu realmente surpreso. – Me perdoe pela rudeza! - Sekizan, educado como era, fez uma reverência pedindo perdão a Sekito, por gritar daquela forma.

— O que é isso, Sekizan-kun! Posso te chamar assim, né? - Sekizan ficou um pouco vermelho, mas, assentiu ao garoto, que também corou um pouco. – Então, Sekizan-kun, não precisa se desculpar! Eu sei que você está preocupado com o rendimento do Gion, e ele deve saber também, né, Gion? - Sekito deu uma cotovelada em Gion que balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Ha, obrigada por compreender, Sekito! Posso te chamar de Sekito?

Gion rezou, com todas as suas forças, para que Sekito não gritasse de novo, daquele jeito escandaloso.

— Pode me chamar do que quiser, S-e-k-k-i-chan!

— Se… Sekki-chan? - agora, a cor do rosto de Sekizan se misturava ao tom de seu cabelo.

Raita reprimira ao máximo os sorrisos maldosos que teimavam em escapar. Já Gion, não sabia onde enfiava a cara. Não conseguia acreditar como Sekito podia ser tão atirado assim.

— SEKITO! - Kokuto, gritou pelo irmão lá do campo, bem próximo as arquibancadas. – PARA DE ENROLAR E VEM LOGO!

Sekito fez cara de culpa, recebendo um olhar acusatório de Sekizan. "Então são dois Gions!" era o pensamento de Sekizan naquele momento.

Enquanto todos desciam, Gion viu Zanba saindo do vestiário com um outro jogador; Kotaro Tsukinaka, o capitão de Ryoin. Gion deixou escapar uma expressão de desgosto ao ver o capitão puxando o gigante pelo braço, enquanto Zanba, parecia se divertir com a situação.

— Ah, Gion-kun, qual é o problema?

— Uh, eu não gosto desse Tsukinaka! Eu andei notando o quanto ele é abusado.

— O que isso Gion-kun, ele é super legal, não há motivos para você falar assim dele, né!

— Sei lá acho que é porque ele e o Ryu vivem juntos.

— Ah, sim… entendi! Ele e o Zanba estão mesmo sempre juntos. Talvez você tenha um motivo afinal.

— Oe, calma eu não disse nada sobre sentir ciúmes do Zanba nem nada disso. Talvez seja só um pouquinho né, já que ele parece "gostar" do Zanba.

— Gion-kun… - a expressão de Sekito ficou um pouco fechada. – Não é o Kota que "gosta" do Zanba… - Sekito exitou em continuar, vendo Gion fechar ainda mais a cara, ao ver, lá embaixo, Zanba acariciar os cabelos de Kota, recebendo um tapa de um capitão muito irritado. – … é o Zanba que "gosta" do Kota.

Gion sentiu como se tivesse levado um tackle de Sekizan.

— AHH! QUER SABER, FAZ O QUE VOCÊ QUISER; CAI LOGO FORA DAQUI RYUJIN! - Kota vinha se aproximando do grupo gritando com Zanba, que parecia implorar algo a ele.

— Bom dia, Kota, Zanba! - Kokuto cumprimentou os colegas de equipe. Raita e Sekito fizeram o mesmo, apenas Gion, permaneceu em total silêncio.

— Bom dia, Gion! - a voz de Zanba saiu um pouco preocupada.

— Oe, Gion… você tá bem? - Gion ainda sem coragem para levantar a cabeça, apenas confirmou que sim. – Ah, que bom! Então, aproveita que você parece gostar da companhia do Ryu, E TIRA LOGO ELE DAQUI, PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ELE NO MEU PÉ!

Os olhos de Gion se encheram de lágrimas. Então era mesmo verdade; Zanba vivia atrás de Kota. Mas, ouvir isso da boca do capitão, foi demais.

— Me… me desculpem mas, tenho que ir!

Gion saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, se amaldiçoando por ter deixado uma lágrima escapar.

Como pode ser tão estúpido.

Era óbvio que Zanba, assim como ele e Sekito, pudesse estar a fim de algum outro jogador. E, era mais óbvio ainda que não seria ele.

Só para começar, nem o conhecia ha tanto tempo assim. Nesse último mês, em que teve contato com Zanba, trocaram apenas algumas poucas frases. Zanba nem parecia gostar tanto de falar quanto ele.

Não eram amigos de infância, não moravam próximos, não estudavam no mesmo colégio, não jogavam no mesmo time. Não, não e… não.

Gion acabou chegando a dolorosa conclusão de que, na verdade, ele e Zanba não tinham, realmente, nada a ver. Talvez não existisse ninguém no mundo mais opostos que eles. Sendo assim era melhor se conformar esquecer o gigante.

— Você é muito rápido, para alguém que só consegue dar um quarto das minhas passadas. Você será mesmo um ótimo asa, Gion.

Zanba se agachou, ficando frente a frente com Gion que estava sentado na sarjeta.

— Ryu-kun? - Gion limpou rapidamente o rosto, assim que Zanba se aproximou, mas tinha certeza de que o outro percebeu que ele estava chorando. – Me perdoe, eu não queria ser grosso e sair daquele jeito, eu… OE! QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE UM QUARTO? - Gion não conseguiu se conter. Ficava fora de si sobre qualquer comentário relacionado ao seu tamanho. Zanba apenas riu. Na verdade Zanba disse aquilo exatamente para Gion esquecer que estava triste.

Foi ai que Gion se deu conta de que segurava a gola do uniforme de Zanba, trazendo-o para mais perto ainda.

— Oe, Gion-kun… - Gion chegou a fechar os olhos ao sentir o hálito de Zanba bater contra seu rosto. – … quer comer?

— Ha… hai! - Gion chegou a abrir os lábios, mas, Zanba apenas segurou em suas mãos retirando-as de seu uniforme.

— Vem, vou pagar um crepe para você. - Zanba continuou a segurar as mãos de Gion, ajudando ele se levantar.

Como Gion parecia distante e muito calado, Zanba resolveu irritá-lo por causa da diferença de altura entre eles, durante boa parte do caminho até a loja de crepes. Compraram os doces e voltaram em direção ao campo da academia Ryoin, para terminarem os treinos.

— Ei Gion, por que você ficou tão triste assim de repente?

Gion ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Como Zanba não tocou mais no assunto pensou que o outro nem mesmo tinha notado nada.

— Eu não to triste, só um pouco cansado. - Gion evitou de todas as formas olhar para Zanba.

— Sabe Gion, eu tenho a fama de ser distraído e lerdo. - Zanba parou de andar olhando para as costas de Gion. – Mas eu não sou! Na verdade, eu observo as pessoas mais do que elas imaginam, Gion.

Gion se virou ainda encarando um pouco o chão. Talvez fingir que estava tudo bem não fosse lá uma boa ideia.

— É, eu só fiquei um pouco chateado com algumas coisas ai; nada de mais.

— Você não entendeu o que eu disse, né? - Zanba usou um tom de voz um pouco mais sério dessa vez.

— Ah, sei lá é que o Tsukinaka me irrita. - Gion baixou bastante a voz na esperança de que Zanba não ouvisse. – Ele é mó folgado e mesmo assim você adora ele.

— Então você ficou assim porque ele tava me segurando hoje, lá no campo! - Zanba sorriu, fazendo Gion o olhar um pouco envergonhado. – E eu aposto que o Sekito falou para você que eu ainda gosto dele, né?

"Ainda"? Aquela palavra deixou Gion um pouco feliz. Isso poderia significar que, talvez, "não mais"?

— Eu nem sei do que você está falando!

— O que você quer de mim, Gion?

Era melhor ter cuidado, ou levaria um belo murro na cara. Mas, se Zanba fosse realmente tão observador como ele mesmo dizia, então, talvez valesse a pena arriscar a sorte.

— Achei que você fosse observador e esperto.

Zanba fechou um pouco a cara e voltou a andar. Gion ficou apreensivo. Será que exagerou na provocação? Teria ofendido o gigante e agora seria ignorado? Ou Zanba realmente havia percebido algo e ficou furioso com ele por causa disso? As duas opções pareciam horríveis.

— Vamos logo Gion! Temos pouco tempo.

— Ah sim… - Gion ficou aliviado! Pelo menos parece que não seria ignorado. Olhou para o celular; ainda tinham, pelo menos, umas duas horas, antes dos treinos da tarde começarem de novo. – Vamos voltar para o campo agora?

— Não, hoje mais cedo eu estava conversando com o Kota, justamente, porque eu queria ser dispensado dos treinos da manhã. — Vamos voltar para a pousada da Jinko.

— A nossa pousada? Mas não tem ninguém lá!

— Exatamente… Gion.


	5. Precipitação

Gion e Zanba chegaram a pousada mais cedo do que esperavam. Tudo parecia bem deserto, nem mesmo o dono estava, pois ele e sua filha não perdiam uma treino sequer.

— Gion, onde fica o vestiário?

Gion deu um salto. Estava tão distraído, que a voz de Zanba bem a suas costas, mais a palavra vestiário, o fez entrar em choque.

— Ve… vestiário?

— É o vestiário! Eu queria tomar um banho antes da gente começar! - Zanba sorriu. – Apesar de que vamos ficar ainda mais suados depois, né?

— É? - Gion sentiu o rosto queimar. Como diabos Zanba conseguia falar aquelas coisas assim, como se fosse algo trivial.

O vestiário, era um péssimo lugar para fazer aquilo. Gion sabia muito bem, que ali, seria o primeiro lugar onde o time se reuniria assim que chegassem dos treinos. Com certeza seriam pegos desprevenidos.

— Oe, Zanba! E se a gente fosse para o meu… - Gion nem podia acreditar que ia mesmo dizer aquilo. – … quarto? - quase que não saiu.

— O quarto? Tem certeza Gion? - Zanba o olhou bastante confuso. – Olha eu acho o vestiário bem mais apropriado. Sabe, eu costumo ser meio violento, e ia acabar fazendo uma bagunça terrível lá. - Zanba deu de ombros. – Mas, se você prefere, a agente pode pegar mais leve dessa vez.

Zanba seguiu em direção a entrada principal.

"Ele disse, "meio violento"?" Gion ficou ali parado; em pânico.

— Gion, você não vem?

Gion seguiu Zanba escada acima. A cada degrau, sentia as pernas tremerem. Ficou pensando em como seria descer, depois; de fazer aquilo com alguém do tamanho de Zanba. A coisa toda parecia tão séria que não conseguia nem imaginar. Ainda bem, pois só assim para não sair correndo dali e desistir de toda aquela loucura.

— Onde é mesmo o seu quarto, Gion?

Gion estava tão preocupado, que nem havia se dado conta de que já estavam no corredor onde ficavam os quartos.

Gion sabia muito bem quais eram os planos de Zanba para eles, naquela tarde. Não que ele não quisesse ficar assim, mais íntimo do jogador. Na verdade, esperava muito por esse momento, de poder ficar a sós com o gigante e, quem sabe, dizer aquelas coisas que estavam presas na garganta; tocá-lo, e, se tivesse um pouco mais de sorte, até mesmo dar um bom beijo nele.

Mas, sexo? Talvez, Zanba não tivesse noção de que estavam indo rápido demais. Isso! Gion só precisava ganhar tempo, assim não chegariam tão longe.

— Ah, são todos tão iguais, que levo o maior tempão para me lembrar.

— Bom, se são todos iguais, acho que não tem problema usarmos qualquer um então!

— O TERCEIRO À DIREITA! COM CERTEZA É O TERCEIRO! - Gion quase surtou. Quem diabos em sã consciência teria coragem de fazer aquele tipo de coisa no quarto dos outros?

Zanba foi até lá e abriu a porta. Fez sinal para Gion entrar com ele.

Gion correu chutar um pouco da bagunça ali para um canto qualquer.

— UHAAAA! - Gion chegou a grudar na parede ao ver que Zanba já estava sem a camiseta e soltava o nó do short.

— O que foi, Gion-kun?

— Na… nada! Acho que vi uma barata!

— Sério? Mas aqui parece tudo tão limpinho.

— Pois é, né! Acho melhor você tirar a roupa no banheiro!

— Ok, vou tomar um banho bem rápido e já volto.

Gion ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Era óbvio que estavam indo rápido demais. Não estava preparado ainda. Não sabia nada sobre sexo; pelo menos não na prática. Ou pior, com homens, não tinha ideia nem mesmo da teoria. E se Zanba viesse com aquela coisa enorme e pedisse para ele chupar? Já sentia até câimbras no rosto só de imaginar.

Sentiu uma fisgada na região da virilha. Se amaldiçoou por se sentir tentado a experimentar algo assim. Agora era hora de entrar em pânico, e não de ficar excitado.

— Terminei! - Zanba saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos. Aquele corpo enorme e bem trabalhado, oculto parcialmente por uma pequena toalha, não estava ajudando em nada. – E ai Gion, não está excitado?

— Bem, na verdade, acho que to bastante! - a voz de Gion saia tão baixa, que era quase um murmúrio.

— Então, o que você gostaria de tentar primeiro; tac…

— Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria muito de experimentar! - a cara de Gion ferveu. Mas, deixaria para se matar depois.

— Oh, vai em frente! Me mostra!

Longe dali, Sekito e Raita, conversavam eufóricos.

— Raita-san, você acha que o Gion vai conseguir aprender alguma coisa com o Zanba?

— Iie! Uma hora dessa ele deve tá lá no vestiário, babando no coitado.

— Como assim? O que o Zanba e o Gion estão fazendo? - Kokuto parecia o único ali meio por fora do assunto.

— Eles estão lá na nossa pousada. Zanba disse que faria uma surpresa ao Gion e ensinaria algumas técnicas para ele, e depois, praticariam um pouco de tackles. - Raita respondeu depois de dar uma generosa mordida no crepe que Kokuto oferecia a ele.

— Né, e quem sabe eles não aproveitam um pouco mais depois!

— Nem brinquem com isso! É melhor o Gion não tentar nenhuma gracinha com o Zanba, ou vai acabar se machucando. - Kokuto olhou com reprovação para o irmão.

— Co… como assim Kokuto? Tá muito óbvio que o Zanba também gosta bastante do Gion, né!

— Nada disso! O Zanba só ficou impressionado porque ninguém nunca tinha dito antes que o considerava seu ídolo; o Gion foi o primeiro. Por isso ele tá tentando se aproximar do tampinha. Mas, não se enganem, o Zanba, com certeza, não gosta de garotos; não assim!

Raita e Sekito se olharam aflitos. Ambos apressaram os passos deixando Kokuto para trás. Ficaram tão empolgados em ajudar com o primeiro amor de Gion, que se esqueceram dos detalhes, que, devida a situação, eram de extrema importância.

Quando finalmente se aproximaram da pousada, viram alguém saindo pela porta da frente.

Era Zanba.

Em um primeiro momento, foi impossível dizer se havia algo errado com ele. Até porque aquela carranca e apatia, já eram sua marca registrada. Zanba parecia estar sempre irritado. Então, só teria uma forma de saber.

Sekito esperou Zanba se aproximar. O jogador passou por ele sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado. O que já era um mau sinal.

— Za… Zanba-kun! - Sekito exitou em continuar com a pergunta.

— Cade o Gion? - Raita se adiantou concluindo. Gion era seu amigo, e não deixaria ninguém machucá-lo.

Nesse momento, o gigante parou sua caminhada e se virou, olhando com desdem para Raita.

— Não conheço nenhum Gion!


	6. Ainda dói

Depois daquele dia, as coisas não foram mais as mesmas para Gion. A única coisa que havia desaparecido, além de Zanba, era o enorme olho roxo que ganhou do gigante.

Relembrar aquilo, doía mais que o soco em si.

O olhar curioso de Zanba se transformar em fúria, o sentir as mãos trêmulas de Gion entrarem por debaixo da toalha, passeando por suas coxas, até encontrar o membro já quase duro. Ainda conseguia se lembrar bem do gosto da boca de Zanba, antes de levar um belo soco na cara.

Zanba não disse absolutamente nada a Gion, nem precisava. Não demorou nem segundos para Gion se dar conta de havia cometido um terrível engano, e que, na verdade, Zanba não estava lá para aquilo. Em silêncio, viu Zanba pegar suas roupas e se vestir, parecendo chateado.

Antes de deixar o quarto, Zanba ainda se virou e o encarou por um momento.

"Gomen!" foi tudo o que Gion conseguiu dizer.

Quando Raita e Sekito chegaram ao quarto, encontraram Gion sentado, olhando para o nada com um inchaço horrendo no olho esquerdo. Raita se desesperou e tentou ir atrás de Zanba. Por sorte, ou azar, Oharano e Iwashimizu apareceram bem na hora e conseguiram ajudar Sekito a segurá-lo. Caso contrário, seria apenas um olho roxo a mais no time de Jinko. Oharano disse que viu quando Zanba passou por ele, acompanhado de Kokuto. Ele percebeu que Zanba estava alterado, e logo imaginou que Gion poderia estar com problemas.

Gion se trancou no banheiro e ficou o resto do dia lá. Para evitar qualquer chateação, Oharano chegou a inventar que um parente muito próximo de Gion tinha falecido. Assim, Gion acabou ganhando um pouco de paz, pelo menos.

Durante esse meio tempo, Ryoin e Jinko tiveram dois treinos juntos, antes do jogo-treino que disputariam no penúltimo dia do acampamento.

No primeiro treino, nem Gion, e nem Zanba compareceram. Sekito, Raita, Oharano e Iwashimizu, acabaram não tendo outra alternativa, senão contar a Sekizan todo o ocorrido. Kokuto teve que fazer o mesmo ao capitão de Ryoin, que ficou puto com Zanba.

Embora a maioria dos jogadores de ambos os times, não tivessem a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, a ausência, aparentemente inexplicável dos dois jogadores, começava a causar alguns desconfortos para ambos os lados. Como por exemplo, Raita, que começou a implicar com Sekito, dizendo a ele que Sekizan era como Zanba, e não gostava nem um pouco das investidas nada discretas do asa. Tudo só piorou quando Sekito rebateu, dizendo que qualquer dia, Raita acabaria ganhando um olho roxo igual ao de Gion, se ficasse o tempo todo fazendo "parzinho" com seu irmão.

A situação começou a ficar insustentável e os dois capitães chegaram a cogitar um possível cancelamento do jogo-treino entre as equipes.

Mas, Zanba finalmente apareceu no segundo treino. Raita e Iwashimizu, tiveram que usar todo o controle possível para não colocarem os problemas de Zanba com Gion, no meio da partida. Kota e Sekizan, conversaram com todos os envolvidos, pedindo que não deixassem se levar por nada que não estivesse ligado somente ao rugby, e que isso seria bom até mesmo para Gion.

O gigante continuava intimidador, com sua típica apatia. Mas, era visível que seu estado emocional estava abalado. Zanba permanecia calado o tempo todo, não tentava mais intimidar o adversário, desistia fácil das jogadas e tratava tanto os colegas de time como os jogadores de Jinko, como se não estivessem ali.

— Olha só a cara de pau desse otário! Como teve coragem de aparecer aqui depois de tudo o que ele fez? - Raita encarava furioso o gigante permanecer ali, enquanto todos os outros jogadores deixavam o campo.

— Raita, ele não fez nada de errado! Errado mesmo é o que o Gion tá fazendo faltando assim nos treinos. Ele também tem que superar isso. - Oharano odiava ter que admitir, mas essa era a verdade.

— É porque ele foi o rejeitado, por isso fica mais difícil voltar!

— Né, Seki-chan? - Sekito grudou no braço de Sekizan se esfregando no capitão de Jinko feito um gato. – Eu também não suportaria se você fizesse algo tão horrível assim comigo.

— Que… que isso, Sekito! Eu jamais trataria você assim! - Sekizan deu um tapinha gentil no topo da cabeça de Sekito, se arrependendo em seguida, ao ver a cara pervertida que Sekito fez.

Kokuto revirava os olhos enquanto Raita ria de um Sekizan vermelho de vergonha, tentando arrancar Sekito de seu braço.

A graça imediatamente acabou, quando alguém passou correndo na direção contrária, pelo portão de entrada do campo de treinamento.

Era Gion.

— GIO-KUN! - Gion, ainda aparentando pressa, parou e olhou para os amigos ali.

— Ah, oi gente! Só vim recuperar o tempo perdido.

— Veio treinar? Agora? - Raita começou a entrar em pânico. Zanba ainda estava lá, no campo. – Gion, é melhor nã...

— Vai lá, Gion! - Sekizan colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. – Faça todo o possível para recuperar o que você perdeu!

Raita até ameaçou questionar, mas, foi impedido por Kokuto, que fez sinal com a cabeça para que não interferisse.

Eles se despediram e Gion seguiu até o campo. Chegando lá, deu de cara com Zanba, sentado no gramado, olhando para o nada.

Gion prendeu a respiração quando Zanba olhou em sua direção. Foi coisa rápida, pois assim que percebeu se tratar de Gion, Zanba voltou e olhar para o nada. Ainda com o coração quase saindo pela boca, Gion andou "tranquilamente" até o outro lado do gramado, se sentou e começou a calçar as chuteiras. As palavras de Sekizan ficavam ecoando em sua cabeça.

— Eu só vim treinar! - Zanba nem mesmo olhou em sua direção. – Não precisa ficar ai, com essa cara.

— Essa é a minha cara!

— Ah, verdade! Que bom saber que continua o mesmo. - foi a primeira vez em uma semana que Gion conseguiu sorrir de novo. – Já que tá ai sem fazer nada de útil, bem que podia me ajudar com os tackles, né?

— Eu acho que já tentei isso antes, e não deu certo. - Zanba continuava a evitar olhar para Gion.

— Vai lá... - Gion atirou a almofada de tackles em Zanba, que levou um susto. – … eu começo!

— Ok então! - Zanba, ainda com aquela cara de irritação, pegou a almofada e se posicionou. – Cinco tackles, depois eu vou embora!

— Oe, vai bancar o Sekizan agora? - Gion ficou chateado. – Tá, mas, e se eu te derrubar; o que eu ganho?

— Nada, isso aqui não é uma loteria! Além disso, você sabe que não pode me derrubar.

— Não é justo! Então depois a gente inverte, tá? Eu fico com a almofada.

— E eu dou os tackles? - Zanba riu. – Quer morrer Gion? - Zanba olhou para Gion e viu que o garoto estava sim, muito sério. – Tá, mas não reclame se eu te machucar.

— Eu não reclamei!

Aquilo doeu até em Zanba. É claro que Gion estava se referindo ao soco daquele dia.

— E o seu olho? - Zanba ficou chateado. Acabou perguntando meio sem querer.

— Tá ótimo! É a única parte que não doí mais.

— Gion, eu só machuquei o seu olho!

— Meu olho, foi o que você menos machucou.


	7. Redenção

No último tackle, Gion só bateu a cara na almofada e escorregou para o chão.

— Eu disse que você não ia aguentar. - Zanba se aproximou de Gion.

— Ah, acho que quebrei alguma coisa. - Gion levantou uma mão. – Me dá a almofada; minha vez!

Zanba jogou o objeto e tomou posição. Gion se preparou, e Zanba veio correndo em direção a Gion.

Nesse momento Gion soltou a almofada no chão e abriu os braços. Não houve tempo para o gigante parar. Os dois foram com tudo ao chão.

— ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! - Gion soltou um grito de dor. Zanba apenas resmungou bem baixinho. – Cara como isso doeu! - Zanba apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar, mas, Gion, rapidamente, colocou as mãos em seu rosto, fazendo carinho em seus lábios. – Mas valeu a pena! - o olhar de Gion se tornou cálido e penetrante. Gion puxou o rosto do gigante para mais perto. Zanba segurou uma das mãos de Gion, impedindo que ele continuasse. – Me deixa vai… - o pedido foi doce; exatamente como Zanba gostava.

Gion até chegou a pensar que Zanba fosse surtar de vez, mas, ao invés disso, ficou super surpreso quando ele apenas soltou sua mão e fechou os olhos.

Não houve mais resistência.

O primeiro beijo veio tímido, assim como o segundo e o terceiro também. No quarto, houve um pouco mais de invasão. As línguas se tocaram, e as bocas passaram a buscar cada vez mais contato; mais e mais. Os beijos foram evoluindo ao ponto de o som das respirações e ofegos, se tornarem mais altos que o choque desajeitado entre os lábios dos dois jogadores.

Agora que o caminho já parecia bem mais seguro, Gion soltou o rosto de Zanba e aproveitou para envolver seu pescoço, puxando os 1,92 m, e pouco mais que 98 kg, todo para cima de seu pequeno corpo. Zanba não pareceu reprovar aquilo, apenas se deitou sobre Gion, exatamente como ele queria.

Gion soltou devagar a nuca do outro. Desceu as mãos pela cintura arranhando toda a pele que encontrava pelo caminho. Voltou a subir um pouco as mãos, somente para ter a oportunidade de levantar a camiseta que Zanba usava. Tomou folego ainda entre o beijo, e escorregou as mãos uma vez mais. Agora, seu alvo ficava bem ali, no final dos quadris de Zanba. Esticou as mãos o mais que pode, mas, seu tamanho não colaborava.

— Eu não acredito que você está tentando agarrar a minha bunda, Gion! - Zanba riu vendo a cara de Gion se tingir de um vermelho intenso. – Ah, é verdade, você não alcança!

— Ca… cala a boca! Não estava não!

Zanba se levantou ajeitando o uniforme. Gion ainda ficou ali deitado no gramado olhando para ele.

— Oe aonde você vai, a gente nem terminou!

— Iie a gente para por aqui, Gion! - Zanba olhou em volta. – Olha só como já está escuro. Tenho que tomar um banho e voltar a pousada. Você também Gion, é perigoso ficar andando sozinho por ai à noite.

— Não acredito que você de repente ficou todo preocupado comigo! - Gion esticou os braços para cima em comemoração. – AH EU TO TÃO FELIZ!

Zanba olhou para Gion com sua típica cara de poucos amigos e saiu andando em direção ao vestiário do clube. Gion acompanhou o jogador com os olhos.

Zanba parou de repente.

— Nem pense em vir atrás de mim, Gion!

— Ah, por que não? A gente pode fazer isso de uma vez!

— Eu não vou transar com você, Gion! - Zanba voltou até onde Gion estava e se agachou. – Gion, você sabe que temos um jogo-treino importante amanhã à tarde, não sabe?

— Sim eu sei, e dai? - Gion esticou a mão para segurar o uniforme de Zanba, mas o gigante segurou sua mão de novo.

— Gion nem você e nem eu, temos a mínima noção do que é fazer sexo com outro cara. E olha para mim, Gion. Se eu te pegar assim, de qualquer jeito, você vai ficar sem poder jogar até a faculdade. - Zanba caiu na gargalhada da cara de horror que Gion fez. – Ah, eu só to brincando Gion, você leva as coisas muito a sério. Mas é verdade, eu vou te machucar pra valer. - Zanba deixou um beijo na mão de Gion e o soltou. – Agora é sério, Gion, vai embora, tá!

Zanba voltou a andar em direção ao vestiário.

— DEPOIS DOS JOGOS ENTÃO! DEPOIS DO HANAZONO A GENTE VAI FAZER, COM CERTEZA! - Gion gritou esperançoso enquanto Zanba apenas acenava com a mão, se despedindo.


	8. Recaída

Gion tentou de todas as formas, não alimentar novas falsas esperanças com relação a Zanba, inclusive, se esforçou ao máximo para mostrar indiferença, quando os amigos o questionaram sobre seu encontro com o gigante, lá no campo. Gion até que se esquivou bem, dizendo que só o viu de longe e que não queria mais tocar naquele assunto.

Mas, ficava difícil não sorrir feito bobo, toda vez que alguém citava o nome de seu jogador favorito.

— Oharano, você não acha que o Gion tá muito feliz para alguém que acabou de perder seu grande amor? - Raita questionou Oharano, que também tinha fama de ser bom observador, depois da trigésima vez em que Gion suspirou ao ouvir o nome de Zanba.

— Ah, mas que coisa mais irritante! E que história tosca é essa de grande amor, são só dois marmanjos que não conseguem controlar os hormônios da adolescência.

— Bem só tem duas opções para o comportamento feliz do Gion-kun. - Iwashimizu, também parecia ter algum palpite. – Ou ele mentiu, e se acertou com o Zanba lá no campo, ou...

— Ele mentiu e se acertou com o Zanba lá no campo. - Oharano completou irritado. – Vocês são idiotas ou o quê? Não estão vendo que é óbvio que ele voltou ainda mais besta do que quando estava só alimentando esperanças? Eles devem ter no mínimo se beijado lá!

— Eh, como assim no mínimo, Oharano-kun? - Raita e Iwashimizu perguntaram em coro baixinho – ou nem tanto –, para ninguém ouvi-los.

— OE! - Tarde demais! Sekizan já estava a um bom tempo furioso, vendo os três ali; aparentemente falando de algo não relacionado ao jogo-treino de amanhã. – Por que vocês ai, não me contam sobre qual estratégia estão combinado para amanhã?

— Ah, capitão, nada de mais. - Oharano fez uma expressão medonha para Sekizan. – A gente só estava aqui bolando uma forma de parar o Sekito, sabe; aquele asa pegajoso da Ryoin.

— O Se… Sekito? - Sekizan gaguejou um pouco? – O Se… Sekito nem é tão pegajoso assim. – Sekizan continuava a gageujar.

— Bom, para nós não! - Oharano fechou a discussão com seu típico sorrisinho vitorioso.

— RE… REUNIÃO ENCERRADA! BOA SORTE A TODOS NÓS AMANHÃ! - Sekizan dispensou todos os jogadores, ainda gaguejando e um pouco vermelho.

— Eh, parece que o Gion não é o único aqui que não consegue segurar os hormônios! - Raita e Iwashimizu, riam do capitão, todo atrapalhado, tentando ignorar os comentários sobre o asa da Ryoin.

No outro dia, Gion parecia ter voltado no tempo. Estava nervoso de novo e se isolando de todos.

O pequeno aspirante a asa de Jinko, voltou a se trancar no banheiro durante toda a manhã, o que deixou os outros usuários do lugar, revoltados.

— Gion-kun! Achamos que você já tinha superado isso! - Iwashimizu tentou chamar mais uma vez, na esperança de não precisar usar o banheiro do quarto ao lado.

— Veja pelo lado bom, Gion! Agora você vai poder se vingar e dar uns bons tackles nele; com bastante força! - Raita parecia o único ali a não se importar com sua higiene matinal.

— Para de ser idiota, Gion! Você acha mesmo, que depois de beijar o Zanba noite passada, ele não vai estar a fim de você também?

— Será, Oharano? - Gion abriu uma pequena fresta na porta interessado no que o loiro disse.

— Só vou falar tudo o que eu acho, depois que eu puder escovar os dentes e tomar um bom banho!

Oharano acabou conseguindo fazer com que Gion saísse dali. Mas, ainda assim, Gion não quis almoçar, e pior ainda; decidiu não participar do jogo contra a Ryoin!

Sekizan ficou furioso. Até pensou em argumentar com Gion, mas, viu que o companheiro estava tão mal, que achou melhor tentar ajudar de uma outra forma.

— AH, SOSSEGA, SEKITO! TÁ FAZENDO A GENTE PASSAR VERGONHA NA FRENTE DO ADVERSÁRIO ANTES DO JOGO! - Kota entrou no quarto furioso, desmanchando os cabelos.

— O que foi, Kota?

— Ah, era o capitão da Jinko. Ele só veio dizer aquilo que a gente já esperava.

— O Gion não vai jogar!

— Ele não vai nem sair do acampamento!

Kota ficou olhando para Zanba que só continuou a calçar os tênis.

— Você vai jogar?

— Sim eu vou… - Zanba terminou de se vestir e pegou a mochila. – No segundo tempo!


	9. Mais uma chance

Gion olhava triste para o relógio em cima da pia.

O jogo já devia ter lá pelos seus 5 minutos; por ai. Se certificou de só olhar as horas, quando tivesse certeza de que a partida realmente aconteceria sem sua presença em campo.

Gion estava deprimido. Pensou que se ficasse com Zanba, tudo mudaria e eles seriam felizes para sempre e todas aquelas merdas de casal apaixonado. Mas, a verdade, é que talvez, Zanba o tenha beijado apenas por pena. "E devia mesmo, é o mínimo depois de me dar um murro daqueles!". Por mais que insistisse que aquilo nem doeu tanto assim, Gion tinha certeza de que seu olho passou a piscar sozinho depois do soco. "Devia ter me deixado pelo menos pegar na sua…"

Gion se assustou com alguém batendo na porta do banheiro.

Quem poderia ser aquela hora? Todo mundo estava no campo, inclusive o dono da pousada e sua filha. Será que algum dos seus estimados amigos teria voltado só para dividir uma _bed_ com ele? Não, era um jogo importantíssimo, para todos. Ninguém seria louco o suficiente para trocar um jogo daquele porte pela sua companhia estúpida. Talvez, fosse só o dono que resolveu voltar, porque o jogo estava chato demais sem ele lá. Não, mesmo que o jogo fosse ruim sem a sua presença, ainda assim, o velho era muito preguiçoso para chegar e voltar logo em seguida.

Nesse caso, só tinha uma explicação para isso; estavam assaltando a pousada. O lugar não era um hotel cinco estrelas, e nem tão chique quando a pousada da Ryoin, então não teriam muito o que levar dali.

Mais duas batidas e Gion se irritou!

– O CAIXA FICA LÁ NA ENTRADA! - De qualquer forma ele nem tinha as chaves.

A pessoa do outro lado deu um baque tão forte na porta, que Gion chegou a pensar que, na verdade, a pousada estava é sendo atacada por gigantes. "Tenho que parar de assistir esses animes!" "Perai; gigante?" Gion só conhecia um gigante, além de Iwashimizu.

– Gion? Você está ai dentro?

A voz grossa, só confirmou sua suspeita.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui, o jogo já começou sabia!

– Oh que engraçado, eu ia te dizer a mesma coisa!

– Eu não vou jogar! Não vou ser motivo de piada pra ninguém, ouviu!

– Piada? Então você tem vergonha Gion; do que sente por mim? - Zanba ficou surpreso. Não imaginou que depois de tudo, o garoto ainda tivesse algum receio em assumir sua preferência sexual. – Então você não assume que gosta de garotos?

– OE CARAMBA! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE NÃO GOSTO DE GAROTOS? - Gion abraçou os joelhos e afundou o rosto ali, envergonhado. – Pelo menos não no plural! - Diante o silêncio do outro lado da porta, Gion apenas continuou. – Eu não tenho vergonha do que eu sinto por você, muito pelo contrário, eu tenho orgulho de sentir isso apenas por você. Mas, eu vou ser motivo de piada sim, agora que todo mundo sabe que você me dispensou; com um belo soco no olho!

– Eu te dei sim um soco no olho, mas, nunca te dispensei! Eu até já desconfiava, da forma como você gostava de mim, Gion. Mas, eu realmente fui pego de surpresa, naquela hora!

– Você nunca me pediu desculpas! - Zanba riu da forma extremamente manhosa com que Gion pronunciou aquilo.

– Desculpa… Kenji! - Zanba tentou imitar o mesmo tom de Gion, mas, tinha certeza que sua voz grave, acabou deixando aquilo assustador.

– Nã… não adianta me chamar assim! Vai ter que pedir direito!

– Abre a porta então, para eu poder pedir direito! - Zanba ouviu a chave girar, mas assim que puxou a fechadura, escutou outro _clic_ , e a porta foi novamente trancada. – Eu não vou te bater, Gion! - agora sim, a voz de Zanba soou triste como nunca.

Mais uma vez a chave girou, e uma fresta revelou um olho castanho.

– Vai ter que abrir mais, se quiser que eu entre!

– Seu maldito pervertido, não fale coisas assim do nada! - Gion ameaçou fechar a porta mas Zanba a segurou e entrou de uma vez.

– Eu estava me referindo a porta, Gion!

– E… eu sei!

– Desculpa… - Zanba segurou o rosto de Gion e se abaixou, beijando com suavidade os lábios do garoto. – … Kenji!

Gion esticou os braços envolvendo Zanba pelo pescoço e o beijando com mais intensidade. O gigante se afastou um pouco, deixando Gion apreensivo. Zanba retirou a camisa para que Gion pudesse apreciar o corpo moreno e musculoso. Gion fez o mesmo, e, aproveitou para beijar o abdômen definido de Zanba. Por mais que Gion ainda sentisse certo trauma, pela última vez em que tentou fazer isso com Zanba, ele se arriscou e deslizou a mão por baixo do short, tocando, ainda por cima da peça íntima, o membro do gigante.

– Gion! Eu já disse que isso não! - Zanba simulou uma expressão de fúria, que pareceu não convencer muito Gion. Gion levou a mão de Zanba para dentro de seu short, ansiando para ser logo tocado por ele também.

Zanba, pareceu não gostar nem um pouco daquilo.

– Ah, Ryu, só tá a gente aqui… - Gion fez sua melhor cara de inocência e aproveitou para usar algo que já havia funcionado antes. – Deixa vai!

Ainda olhando sério para Gion, Zanba se sentou sobre o assento puxando o braço dele, fazendo-o se sentar em seu colo. Deixou que Gion juntasse os membros e iniciasse uma deliciosa punheta entre os dois. Pouco antes de gozar, Zanba deu uma dentada no ombro de Gion para conter um gemido, enquanto doses cavalares de sêmen sujava os corpos, já muito suados.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Zanba viu Gion aos prantos.

– Gion o que foi?

– Zanba, que cruel! Eu nem consegui me aliviar, você quase arrancou meu pescoço, seu monstro!

– De… desculpe Gion! - Zanba pareceu realmente preocupado. – Não consegui me segurar, não queria te machucar, de novo. - Zanba limpou as lágrimas dos olhos de Gion, que acabou sorrindo com o carinho. – Prometo compensar depois!

– Depois do Hanazono, né!

– É, depois do Hanazono!

Assim que os dois chegaram ao portão que dava direto ao gramado, Gion deu um passo para trás. Dava para ouvir dali todo mundo gritando eufórico com o jogo.

– Você entra primeiro ou eu? - Gion ainda se sentia envergonhado com toda a situação que causou.

Zanba sorriu e segurou na mão de Gion, enquanto abria a grade.

Quando Zanba abriu o portão, uma avalanche de garotas quase voou em cima dos dois garotos. Pararam assim que notaram as mão entrelaçadas dos dois jogadores. Todas pareciam muito confusas com a cena, até que uma acabou se manifestando, com a possível obviedade da situação.

– Ai, que bonitinho, Zanba-kun! - a menina esfregou os cabelos de Gion sorrindo carinhosa. – É seu irmãozinho?

– Ah, que fofo! - uma outra, apertou Gion entre os seios fartos. Gion até pensou em reclamar, como sempre, mas, achou melhor aproveitar um pouco do momento. Afinal, não faria essa desfeita às fãs de Zanba.

– Ele é uma graça, Zanba-san! - uma menina ruiva olhou um pouco desconfiada para Gion. – Eh, não sabia que você tinha um irmão, e muito menos que ele também jogava. - a menina reparou no uniforme que Gion usava. – Pera, eu te conheço! Você não é irmão do Zanba!

– Não é meu irmãozinho… - Zanba explicou com um sorriso. Gion o olhou como se dissesse que seria mais prudente concordar que eram; ainda mais agora, que elas os viram de mãos dadas. – … é meu namorado! - a garota peituda, largou Gion na hora, como se ele queimasse.

Alguns "ehhh" e uns outros hãnnn, puderam ser ouvidos em coro no meio das garotas, que levavam as mãos a boca chocadas com a revelação; e outras, que davam felicidades ao novo casal com olhares maliciosos.

Zanba saiu arrastando Gion, que travou, em direção ao gramado.

– Oe, Zanba! Solta a minha mão! Já não basta as garotas? E os caras; o que vão pensar da gente?

– Gion, se você estiver com vergonha de ser visto assim comigo, é melhor me falar agora!

Gion olhou para Zanba, ele parecia decepcionado. Voltou a segurar sua mão ainda com mais força. Recebeu um sorriso em troca.

– ZANBAAAAAAAAAA! - o treinador de Ryoin começou a gritar com o jogador assim que eles se aproximaram. O homem ficou ali gesticulando irritado. – O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TAVA FAZENDO ATÉ AGORA? - o velho olhou para o lado e viu Gion; segurando sua mão. – AHHHH, POR FAVOR NEM QUERO SABER! JÁ PARA O CAMPO!

O treinador jogou os equipamentos e a camiseta do uniforme para Zanba vestir.

– Perai vou pegar os meus equipamentos também!

Assim que Gion se virou, para ir até seu lado do campo, deu de cara em uma enorme muralha formada por músculos. Gion conhecia aquele impacto como ninguém; Sekizan.

O capitão emitia uma aura negra e pesada, enquanto fuzilava Gion com os olhos. Raita, Iwashimizu e Kokuto vieram junto, para assistirem a bronca de camarote, imaginou Gion.

– Você não vai jogar, Gion!

– AHHHÃ? Por que não? - o pequeno fez cara de indignação.

– Não pense que pode fazer o que quer, abandonar o time por causa de um problema pessoal e depois voltar assim, como se não fosse nada! Essa será sua punição!

– É eu sei, foi vacilo meu! - Gion se limitou a admitir o erro. – Vou ficar desse lado aqui então e assistir o Zanba e Sekito jogar. - Sekizan abriu a boca e um som agudo e medonho saiu de sua boca, quando percebeu que Gion procurava alguém em campo. – Oe, cade o Sekito?

– Ah, Sekizan-kun! O Kota disse que você e o Sekito combinaram de vir juntos ao jogo. - Zanba acabou falando, assim que se lembrou que o capitão esteve na pousa mais cedo, para avisar que Gion não jogaria.

– É cade ele, Sekizan? - Kokuto cruzou os braços na frente do peito de uma forma extremamente ameaçadora.

– OE!

De longe Sekito vinha caminhando bem devagar e meio desengonçado. Apesar do sorriso de sempre, os dentes do garoto pareciam serrar a cada passo dado. Kokuto e Raita foram em sua direção, para tentar ajudar.

– Sekito! - Kokuto ficou muito preocupado ao ver o irmão praticamente se arrastar em campo. – O que aconteceu, por que está andando assim?

– Ah, eu… - Sekito olhou para Sekizan, que parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. – … eu… cai?


	10. Encontro de casais

O jogo contra Ryoin foi um total esculacho; 45 a 10, sendo que, só Zanba, marcou 30 pontos para o time. Gion ficou inconformado xingando todo o time adversário; nem mesmo Zanba conseguiu passar ileso, quando Gion o chamou de "apelão".

O garoto só calou a boca depois que o gigante o agarrou pela gola do uniforme e o beijou ali mesmo, na frente dos dois times. Gion ficou lá, estático por um tempo morrendo de vergonha.

Para a felicidade de todos, o acampamento foi estendido por mais três dias. É que ainda havia jogos importantes a serem realizados, e o restante do treino que seria feito na escola, pode ser aproveitado ali mesmo. Por um lado, o técnico Komori adorou a ideia, já que em Jinko, não haviam equipamentos decentes para os jogadores treinarem. Mas, por outro, ficou preocupado, pois, alguns de seus atletas, pareciam mais interessados em compartilharem experiências com alguns jogadores rivais.

– Gion, Raita e Sekizan! - o treinador os chamou meio de canto. – Os três estão proibidos de ficarem namorando os jogadores da Ryoin, entenderam? Estamos aqui para treinar; façam isso à noite!

Sekizan ficou lá imitando um peixe, apenas abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som algum, tentando se defender das "injustas acusações" do técnico. Raita foi reclamar com o velho, dizendo que ele estava imaginando coisas e que ele nunca se envolveu com jogador nenhum, e que Kokuto era apenas seu amigo. O pior de todos foi Gion, que acabou fazendo manhã, e ficou de fora de mais dois jogos-treinos, mas, foi obrigado a treinar em dobro depois.

Durante a janta, Gion ficou atormentando Zanba, mandando mensagens pedindo que ele viesse ajudá-lo com alguns tackles mais a noite. Komori-san até se ofereceu para ajudá-los, mas, Gion quase surtou dizendo que não precisava.

Já bem a noitinha, no acampamento de Jinko, Zanba chegava para ver Gion. Foi direto ao campo, encontrando o menino concentrado em suas anotações e estratégias. Acabou ficando orgulhoso – apesar de um pouquinho decepcionado, também –. Pensou que Gion só queria namorar de novo.

— Eu estava aqui fazendo as contas… - assim que Zanba se sentou, Gion folheou seu caderninho e começou a escrever alguma coisa nele. – Só passou dois dias depois do nosso jogo treino e o Sekito já tá andando normal, e nem tá reclamando de nada. Então, contando que o Sekki tenha 1,8 Sekito 1,65 m, a diferença de altura entre eles é de 0,20 cm.

— Como é que é? - Zanba olhou chocado para Gion, que apenas continuou seu raciocínio.

— Você tem 1,92 m e eu 1,59 m… a nossa diferença dá… 0,33 cm… isso dá, 0,13 cm a mais que o Sekito e o Sekizan. Se a gente fizer hoje ou amanhã, eu ainda consigo me recuperar antes de começar o Hanazono. - Gion coçou a bochecha parecendo confuso. – O que você acha, Ryu?

— Eu acho que você tá me assustando, Gion!

— É tem razão! Não dá para confiar, eu nem sou muito bom quando o assunto é matemática! - Gion se levantou em um pulo. – Já sei! Vou pedir para o Oharano me ajudar a tirar uma média; ele é mó gênio em contas!

Antes mesmo de Gion conseguir se afastar, Zanba o puxou com bastante força, fazendo Gion cair em seu colo. Zanba o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Quer saber mesmo o que eu acho… - Zanba mordeu de leve sua orelha. – Que só tem um jeito de saber se isso ai tá certo!

— Na… na prática? - Gion corou, mas, não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação.

— Uh, viu só, você nem é tão ruim assim para entender as coisas!

— Nem para fazer! - Gion lançou um olhar confiante a Zanba.

Zanba deitou Gion no gramado, enquanto continuou a beijá-lo. Era um pouco desconfortável se acomodar assim, pois Gion só tinha 1,59 m. Zanba não se lembrava de ter feito nada com uma garota tão pequena quanto Gion; acabou rindo desse pensamento.

— Oe, o que é tão engraçado?

— Nada, só estou feliz!

— Ah, que suspeito!

Zanba mordeu de leve o ombro de Gion, que tremeu bastante.

— O que foi, ficou assustado só com isso?

— Ah, não! Só fiquei preocupado sabe; se alguém ver a gente aqui assim.

— Você tem coisas bem maiores com que se preocupar, Gion! - Zanba levou a mão do garoto até seu membro que pulsou assim que Gion o apertou.

— Ai cacete! Agora sim fiquei assustado!

— Ah, então agora que comecei a ficar duro, você resolve sentir medo!

— Co… começou? Só pode ser brincadeira!

— Quanto você acha que aguenta de mim dentro de você, Gion?

— UHAAAA! Não diga essas coisas olhando assim, direto pra mim! - Gion virou o rosto para o lado, para desviar dos olhares provocantes de Zanba. – E eu já disse que sou péssimo para fazer cálculos!

— Gomen! Então vamos testar!

Zanba segurou nas laterais do seu short, e começou a descê-lo bem devagar.

— Ahh, ficou louco? Aqui, no meio do campo?

— Hahaha, você é muito engraçado, Gion! Eu sei que você tem um fetiche secreto de fazer isso em campo.

Zanba levou a mão de Gion até seu membro, o encorajando a masturbá-lo um pouco. Passou a ponta bem devagar sobre os lábios de Gion, só para ver a reação dele. Viu o garoto enrubescer tanto, que teve que conter uma forte vontade de rir.

— Na… na boca? - Gion não esperava bem esse tipo de "dentro".

— Você não me escuta mesmo, né! Eu já disse Gion, nada de sexo de verdade agora! Olha só a situação do Sekito. Mas, assim é mais seguro, e dá para gente aproveitar bastante também. Experimenta, Gion! Só para você ver como é.

Gion deixou que Zanba guiasse o enorme pedaço de carne até sua boca. A princípio, não achou nada tão estranho assim; fora o gosto, é claro. Era exatamente como aqueles filmes mostravam; movimentos simples e nada de dentes. Naquela situação, tinha acesso livre para tocar em Zanba; onde ele quisesse… e tinha um lugar que ele queria muito. Antes mesmo de buscar, mais uma vez, alcançar seu objetivo, teve que usar as mãos para tentar afastar Zanba. Gion sabia que o gigante estava no limite, e ele não havia se preparado para…

Tarde demais. Mesmo se afastando rápido, a maior parte daquilo, ficou presa na sua boca.

Zanba mal pode se recuperar de seu estado torpe, quando escutou algumas vozes se aproximando do campo. Só deu tempo mesmo de lançar um rápido olhar de "engole isso agora!" para Gion, que sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o líquido viscoso escorrendo pela garganta. Zanba sentiu vontade de se enfiar em um buraco, quando Gion abriu a boca para mostrar que estava tudo "limpo".

— YO, ZANBA, GION-KUN! - Sekito pulou com tudo em cima de Gion, enlaçando o pescoço do garoto em um abraço cheio de _brotheragem_. – Espero que a gente não esteja atrapalhando nada. - Sekito olhou para Zanba que, apesar de manter a mesma cara feia de sempre, estava levemente corado. – Estamos?

Antes mesmo de esperar por qualquer resposta, Sekito cheirou Gion e sorriu. Gion nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, não depois do sorrisinho malicioso que Sekito lançou aos dois.

Gion olhou em volta e viu Sekizan, Raita e Kokuto se aproximando também.

— Viu só, Sekizan-kun! Eles estavam só descansando! - Raita apontava para Zanba e Gion sentados no gramado em uma distância até bem segura um do outro.

— Oe, como assim? - Gion se fez de ofendido.

— Des… desculpa Gion, Zanba, não quis pensar mal de vocês! - Sekizan foi até Zanba e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

— Oe, espera as minhas pernas pararem de tremer primeiro.

— ZANBA! - Gion gritou revoltado, recebendo um sorriso maléfico do próprio Zanba e dos outros.

— Né, Gion-kun! Me ensina essa técnica ai, de derrubar gigantes! - Sekito saiu arrastando Gion até as arquibancadas do campo sob os olhares irritados de Kokuto.

— Ei, aonde você vai, Raita? - Kokuto perguntou ao garoto, que ameaçou seguir Sekito e Gion.

— Ah, só vou me juntar a eles.

— Não faça isso! Já tem muita gente jogando no outro time aqui! - Kokuto deixava bem óbvio que não aprovava o relacionamento de Zanba, muito menos o do irmão! Raita o olhou com reprovação, mas, Kokuto pareceu ignorar aquilo. – Falando em outro time…

Iwashimizu chegava correndo, ofegante, até onde os jogadores se encontravam.

— Que ouve Iwashimizu? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Gion e Sekito vieram correndo saber o motivo da presença de Iwashimizu ali.

— Não, desculpe não é nada grave, eu só estava procurando por vocês. É que eu tenho uma surpresa para todos! - Iwashimizu retirou alguns ingressos do bolso, entregando um para Raita, um para Sekizan, e um para Gion. – Vai ter aquele festival de cinema amanhã, bem aqui perto do acampamento. Só tem uma vez por ano e como amanhã é nosso último dia…

— INGRESSOS ESPECIAIS! - Sekito gritou eufórico arrancando o ingresso das mãos de Sekizan! – Uha, são para casais, ingressos VIPs! Podemos ir todos!

— Oe, Iwashimizu, dá outro ai, eu e o Kokuto… - Raita falou bem baixinho. – … não somos um casal, né!

— Ah, gomen, Raita! Mas, só entram casais mesmo, não adianta! E além disso… - agora foi a vez de Iwashimizu corar bastante e perder um pouco a voz. – … eu também vou levar alguém, então…


End file.
